


How to Heal Hiccuping

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hiccups, M/M, OT3, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Cara menyembuhkan cegukan, a la trio KawaShiraSemi.Catatan:Anak baik, tolong jangan tiru kakak-kakak ini, ya.





	How to Heal Hiccuping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- KawaShira yang gak peduli sikon.  
> \- Kasihani Mama Swan, tolong.  
> \- Tendou si Setan. /gakgitu

**(1)**

* * *

_Hik._

 

Kawanishi menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, bahunya naik turun berirama sesuai cegukannya.

 

_Hik._

 

Shirabu menatap Kawanishi datar. Ekspresinya… tidak dapat dijelaskan. Antara ingin berkata, “Seriusan, Taichi? Cegukan waktu latihan?”, memaklumi cegukan Kawanishi, dan… apakah itu iri yang tergambar di sana?

 

_Kenjirou, sekarang bukan waktunya iri sama orang cegukan…_

 

_Hik._

 

Shirabu memutar bola mata. Ia maju beberapa langkah, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Kawanishi yang masih tertunduk menahan cegukan.

 

Hik.

 

Shirabu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kawanishi. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kawanishi yang menutupi mulut.

 

Hik.

 

Semi tak sengaja melihat ke arah kedua adik kelasnya yang _berciuman_ di tengah-tengah anggota klub voli lain yang sedang latihan. Melihatnya saat sedang minum, pula.

 

Wajar jika Semi langsung menyemburkan minumannya saking kagetnya, ‘kan?

* * *

**(2)**

* * *

Begitu batuk-batuk Semi reda, terbitlah—

 

_Hik._

 

“Semi-san cegukan?”

 

Duh, Goshiki, nak. Pertanyaanmu kenapa polos begitu?

 

_Hik._

 

Semi merasa ada dua pasang mata yang seakan mencoba melubangi punggungnya.

 

_Hik._

 

“S-Semi-san, perlu kubantu ngilangin cegukan? Tapi tunggu dulu—gimana caranya ngilangin cegukan?!”

 

_Hik._

 

Tendou—si setan satu itu—menggiring Goshiki menjauh. “Tsu-to-mu~ Ayo ke kantin, sarapan bareng. Kutraktir es krim cokelat deh~”

 

“Tapi Semi-san!”

 

“SemiSemi mah tinggalin aja. Tuh, udah ada yang suka rela ngurusin~”

 

_Hik._

 

Semi merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

 

Dari dua arah, pula.

 

( _ia terkepung ia terkepung ia terkepung_ )

 

_Hik._

 

“Daaah, SemiSemi! Taichi, Kenjirou, tolong sembuhin dia yaaa!”

 

Dan Tendou pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Semi sendiri di antara dua makhluk bertanduk (imajiner) yang mengepungnya dari kedua sisi.

 

_Hik._

 

“Taichi, kau siap?”

 

Sosok tinggi berambut pirang di sisi kiri Semi mengangguk singkat.

 

Semi sudah terlihat seperti kepiting yang baru dibakar. Merah merona di seluruh muka, kepalanya berasap—dan kedua tangannya masih tetap menutupi mulutnya.

 

“Hitungan ketiga.”

 

_Hik._

 

“Satu.”

 

_Oooh cegukan sialan Tendou sialan cegukan sialan semuanya sialan—!!_

 

“Dua.”

 

Semi terlihat seperti akan pingsan saking malunya.

 

Shirabu dan Kawanishi bertukar pandangan.

 

“Ti—“

 

**.**

 

_PLAK._

 

“ADUH!”

 

**.**

 

Suara tepukan keras di punggung Semi membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mengerutkan dahi ngeri. Beberapa refleks mengelus punggung mereka sendiri. Beberapa lainnya mengasihani Semi yang jongkok kesakitan seraya mengelus punggung, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan keluar gedung olahraga.

 

Tinggallah Semi bertiga di sana, masih dikepung dua setan minim ekspresi yang ikut-ikut jongkok di sebelahnya. Sebelum Semi sempat protes dan cegukan lagi, kedua adik tingkatnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

 

_Voila_ , cegukan Semi berhenti seketika.

 

Semi tercengang.

 

Shirabu menyeringai. Kawanishi tersenyum tipis.

 

“Lain kali hati-hati kalau minum, Semi-san.”

 

_Emang siapa yang tiba-tiba ciuman tanpa liat sikon sampai bikin orang keselek, bocah sialan!_

* * *

**(3)**

* * *

Kawanishi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor guru dengan tumpukan buku tugas di tangan. Untuk bisa sampai ke sana, ia harus melewati kelas 2-4—kelasnya Shirabu.

 

Dan mendapati sang Pacar (muda) tengah _headdesk_ berkali-kali, dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya menahan tawa.

 

Sayup-sayup, terdengar _hik_ yang familiar.

 

_Hik_. Jeda lama. _Hik_. Jeda lagi—

 

Bahu Kawanishi gemetaran. Wajah dipalingkan agar tidak tertangkap mata siapapun di dalam kelas.

 

Shirabu, sayangnya, terlalu peka akan kehadiran Kawanishi. Dari dalam kelas, si brunet mengacungkan jari tengah dengan muka marah.

 

_Sialan kau, Taichi._

 

Di luar kelas, Kawanishi cepat-cepat berlalu.

 

Antar dulu buku tugas anak sekelas, baru ia bisa lega menertawakan Shirabu tanpa beban…

**Author's Note:**

> Dasarnya enggak bakat ngehibur orang yang lagi down orz moga-moga fic random ini bisa bikin Sve-san baikan uwu
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
